El verdadero amor, nunca se rompe ni termina
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Sakura es una princesa de 9 años, que habita en Japon en el siglo XVII, un dia corre al bosque luego de una discucion, y conoce a un chico...
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

_**Acá les dejo mi primer fic de SCC, les digo, que poray lo vean en otro lugar… sin embargo, me gustaría que si lo leen en otra página me avisen… Gracias de por si por leer…. **_

Sakura era una princesa, de 9 años, que habitaba en Japón, en el siglo XVII. La princesa obtenía todo lo que quería, pero desafortunadamente ella no tenía madre, esta había muerto hace años. Vivía con su padre y con su hermano mayor.

Un día la noticia de que tenía un prometido desde que su madre murió, la hizo enfurecer mucho.

O sea que si mamá no hubiera muerto, no estaría comprometida – Dijo pensativamente

Tu madre, no estaba de acuerdo con esto - Le dijo su padre

Entonces… ¿Por qué? – Dijo con sus ojos llorosos

Sakura salio corriendo, por su palacio, salio por la puerta y corrió al bosque. Una vez allí se subió a la rama de un árbol, y re puso a llorar ahí. Sin embargo escucho la voz de un joven hablando con otra persona.

Estaré allí para entonces – Decía este - Ahora déjame cabalgar –

Curiosamente la niña se paro en la rama, y se asomo de entre las ramas. Vio a un chico cabalgando con su caballo, negro, y a una mujer yéndose. El joven tenia pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color, apenas lo vio, se sintió atraída por el. Bajo del árbol, y se dirigió hacia el, pero antes de llegar, se escondió entre los arbustos y lo observo. Pero no se percato que las nubes comenzaban a formarse, después de media hora de observarlo, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

El joven paro el caballo, y miro el cielo.

Bueno Hoshiko – Dijo este – Ya se embarro todo, además llueve muy fuerte, ¿Nos vamos? -

El caballo relincho, y el tiro de las riendas, haciendo que el caballo se empiece a alejar del lugar donde estaba Sakura. Entonces ella, que estaba toda mojada y sus zapatitos todos embarrados, corrió tras de el. Pero al patinarse, grito, lo cual hizo que el joven se de vuelta y la viera, sentada en el barro, con un hermosos vestido rosa y la pequeña tiara tirada entre el barrial.

Entonces el chico, fue junto con Hoshiko, y al bajarse, estiro su mano para levantarla, aunque tenía la mano embarrada, se animo y la estiro.

¿Estas bien? – Dijo el joven e hizo fuerza para levantarla

Una vez de pie, Sakura miro su vestido y dijo:

Si, muchas gracias - Miro su tiara y cuando estaba por agacharse para buscarla, el chico se agacho y la levanto

Creo que esto es tuyo – Y se la dio

Gracias –

Pero al ver que llovía mas fuerte, la ayudo a subirse a su caballo y luego el se subió. Luego tiro de las riendas y Hoshiko, comenzó a galopar.

El muchacho llevó a la niña a una casa enorme, casi tan grande como su palacio, una vez dentro, el la bajo y ato a su caballo a un poste. Luego comenzó a caminar y ella, decidió que debía seguirlo, ya que por como se comportaba, dedució que quería que la siga.

Entraron a una habitación, con mesas y sillas, con hermosos y lujosos cuadros de gente, obviamente un comedor. El paro y atrás ella, entonces el joven, le dijo:

¿Cómo te llamas? –

Sakura Kinomoto – Le contesto mirando el piso - ¿Y tú? –

Shaoran Li - Luego miro su tiara - ¿Dónde vives? Se nota que no eres nada pobre –

Soy del reino Ume, esta del otro lado del bosque – Respondió ella mirando los cuadros, luego lo miro - ¿De donde eres? Va… me refiero… ¿Vives aquí en medio del bosque? –

En realidad no… Soy de China, y vine a vivir aquí, por que… en realidad nose, pero estamos en la casa de campo, tengo una en un pueblo a seis días de aquí –

¡Wow! – Dijo ella

Shaoran miro el cielo, por una de las ventanas, y se percato que era muy tarde, aunque las nubes tapaban el cielo, se notaba la hora.

Espera aquí – Dijo

El joven fue hacia una puerta, la abrió, se metió y la cerro, nuevamente. Sakura quedo sola en la habitación, al percatarse de eso, contemplo los cuadros y los toco con su dedo índice, que estaba limpio. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, entonces escucho voces, y se paro mirando la puerta por la cual Shaoran había salido.

En solo segundos la puerta se abrió, de allí salieron Shaoran y una mujer, hermosa de mayor edad, Sakura razono que diva ser, su madre o su institutriz.

Ella es, Sakura – Le dijo el chico a la mujer

La mujer se le acerco, le agarro la cara, y moviéndosela de un lado a otro, la inspecciono.

Shaoran dile a Olga, que traiga un vestido de alguna de tus hermanas – Le dijo

Una vez que el chico se fue del cuarto, la mujer se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y contemplo a la niña.

¿Tú eres una princesa? – Le pregunto

Si, de un pueblo llamado Ume –

La mujer se callo y ambas quedaron en silencio observándose. Pero Shaoran entro junto con la mujer que había visto antes, esta portaba un vestido color celeste, era largo y en la manga derecha tenia una rosa del mismo color, y unos zapatitos chatos haciendo juego.

Olga – Dijo la mujer – Prepárale el baño a esta jovencita y luego lavale la ropa -

De acuerdo – Dijo Olga luego se acerco a Sakura y dijo – Síguame por aquí – Ambas dejaron la habitación.

_**Gracias por leer este fic, ojala les halla gustado, por favor dejen su comentario…Si no entienden algo o quieren preguntar algo por favor animense**_


	2. Chapter 2 Miedo

_**Bueno, aquí, mi segundo capitulo de este Fic de SCC… Debo aclarar _(Cosa que me olvide)_De que los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen_(Aunque supongo, que ya todos los saben)_Antes de el segundo capitulo, queria agradecer, el comentario de Runo-Chan84 y de Devi Moon, Tambien el comentario de KagxInu 4 ever, y a esta ultima, queria decirte que, si no entes por favor, pregunta tranquilamente, pero haber si con este capitulo te das una mejor idea de mi fic…**_

Olga llevo a Sakura al baño, todo un lujo. Puso el vestido en un perchero y dijo:

Quitese eso -

¿Aquí? ¿Delante de usted? –

Si ¿Por qué no? –

¡Me gusta mi privacidad! – Dijo Sakura

De acuerdo use la cortina – Dijo apuntando una cortina de madera

Sakura fue detrás de la cortina, y se quito el vestido. Luego lo colgó en la cortina, Olga lo tomo y dejo la habitación. La niña fue a una mesita y dejo su tiara, luego fue a la bañera y de metió.

¡Que linda esta! – Dijo

Se relajo entre las burbujas y comenzó a repasar lo que había sucedido ese día. Sabía que no iba a estar en su casa, y que su padre y su hermano se iban preocupar ¿Cómo decirles que estaba bien? Pero no le importo mucho, estaba con personas increíbles, y sabía que ellos no la iban a tratar mal.

Cuando se termino de bañar se paro, salio de la bañera y luego de secarse con una toalla, se puso el vestido celeste y se hizo dos colitas.

Salio del baño, y se cruzo con Shaoran.

Sakura – Dijo – Que bien luces - Y se sonrojo un poco

Gracias – Dijo ella sonrojándose también

Vamos a comer –

Shaoran comenzó a caminar y ella camino atrás. Al llegar al comedor, Sakura miro a los cuadros, les seguía llamando la atención, esos viejos cuadros, de gente.

Son parientes – Dijo la madre de Shaoran

Sakura la miro y vio que estaban todos sentados, entonces se sentó enfrente de Shaoran en uno de los costados de la mesa, y la madre en la punta. Comiendo con ellos, se sintió rara, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que comía con una mujer sola (Había comido con varias mujeres, que eran duquesas, o mujeres y hombres, pero nunca así). Comenzaron a comer pollo, y cerdo, con ensaladas de toda clase de condimentos.

Al terminar, Olga llevo a Sakura a un cuarto.

Aquí te quedaras – Dijo – No molestes ni a la señora y ni a Shaoran –

De acuerdo –

Olga le dio el piyama, que era un vestidito largo, como un camisón, y Sakura se fue detrás de una cortina de madera, y comenzó a cambiarse.

Duérmete y no deambules por la casa – Decía Olga mientras hacia la cama y ella se bestia - Tampoco vayas a la casina, ni molestes al personal de aquí, tampoco duermas con la luz prendida -

No son algo estupidas – Dijo mientras salía de atrás de la cortina

Poray no en tu estilo de vida pero si en esta casa – Agrego Olga algo furiosa por la actitud de la joven

Ahora duerme - La acostó y la tapo – Y recuerda no duermas con la luz prendida – Luego se fue dejándola sola

Sakura quedo en silencio, con la única vela prendida. Sakura escuchaba los truenos y pensaba en su padre, pero de repente la puerta se abrió, y Shaoran entro.

¿Estas bien? – Pregunto

Si – Les respondió

Cualquier cosa ven a mi cuarto y despiérname –

¿Cualquier cosa? –

Si tienes miedo o si quieres algo – Le aclaro este

De acuerdo –

Shaoran se fue y dejo a la niña sola. Sakura apago la vela, se acomodó de costado y cerro los ojos, pero aun estaba despierta. Luego recordó una historia de terror, que le había contado su hermano, para que se asuste.

De repente, escucho un trueno y ella se asusto, pero recordó lo que le había digo Olga:

Aquí te quedaras. No molestes ni a señora, ni a Shaoran -

Entonces trato de pensar en otra cosa pero no pudo, la imagen oscura y de una criatura mitológica de un cuento de terror apareció en su mente. Asustada escucho otro trueno, eso hizo que salte de la cama…

Se paro y dudo, si salir del cuarto pero finalmente, tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y llego al cuarto de Shaoran, una vez allí, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Una vez dentro, se le acercó y lo contemplo por un segundo, lo vio dormir, y entonces pensó que no debía despertarlo, pero al sonar un rayo, decidió que si lo iba a despertar. Le acaricio la cara, y luego le sacudió un poco el cuerpo, pero al ver que no despertaba, lo volvió a sacudir.

Shaoran abrió los ojos, lentamente, y al verla se sentó y dijo:

¿Qué sucede Sakura? –

Es que no puedo dormir, tengo mucho miedo – Luego de pensar por unos segundos, dijo - ¿Puedo acostarme aquí? –

¿Qué? – Pregunto el algo asustado

Es que, cuando tengo miedo le pido a mi padre de acostarme en su cama –

¿Y el te deja? –

Es eso o no dormir, además a el le agrada tener a alguien al lado, ya que hace mucho que no duerme con algo al lado –

¿Tu madre a…? – Le pregunto no muy de animo

Si – Dijo Sakura y bajo su mirada

De acuerdo, entra - Dijo Shaoran después de pensar

Sakura entro rápidamente, y se acomodo, luego un rayo sonó y ella asustada, se acurruco rápidamente. El joven se sintió avergonzado y se puso rojo, igual que ella, entonces dijo:

¿Le tienes miedo a los rayos? –

No... Pero mi hermano mayor, me contó una historia de terror y no puedo dormir –

Después de un ratito cortito de silencio, Shaoran pensaba en, si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, pero Sakura lo interrumpió

¿Tus hermanas? ¿Cuantas son? –

Cuatro – Respondió este

¿Están con tu padre? –

… - Luego bajo su mirada – Mi padre esta… -

Cuanto lo siento – Dijo ella

No… no importa -

Shaoran se paro y se dirigió a la ventana, luego corrió la cortina, y vio un leve rayo de sol.

Ya es de día – Dijo – Aunque no creo que nadie este despierto –

Shaoran bajo las escalares con la niña atrás, luego fue al cuarto de una de sus hermanas, que obviamente no estaba en la casa, y tomo otro vestido de cabalgata, corto y cómodo. Se lo dio y le dijo que se lo ponga.

_**Gracias, por llegar hasta aquí, y quiero decirles que sus comentarios, son mi unica razon de seguir con mis fics! Espero que halla mucho apoyo, como en el capitulo 1, denuevo y por ultimo, gracias…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cabalgata

_**Konnichiwa! Aquí les dejo mi tercer capi! Bueno queria agradecerles a Sake22, a **__**darck syaoran, Devi Moon, Saku.93, y a KagxInu 4 ever, que espero que estes entendiendo la historia, ahh y respondo tu pregunta, Olga la trata asi, por que al principio no le agrada Sakura, ya que como dice que es una princesa y anda por el bosque sola, no le toma mucha confianza…**_

Una vez ella, se puso el vestido, Shaoran, que se había cambiado, le propuso ir a cabalgar, lo cual la joven acepto.

Salieron al patio, y entraron al establo, donde estaba Hoshiko y otros caballos más.

Elige al que gustes – Dijo mientras desataba a Hoshiko

Sakura recorrido el lugar, observando detalladamente cada caballo, hasta que encontró un caballo, macho, color blanco.

Quiero este – Dijo

Lo siento, ese solo se dejaba montar por mi padre – Le contó – El caballo es viejo, pero tiene mucha fuerza –

¿Tú lo puedes montar? –

No lo se – Dijo, pensó por unos minutos – Ten, usa a Hoshiko, intentare montarlo –

Shaoran subió a la chica a Hoshiko, y luego se subió a ese caballo blanco y salieron del establo. Ambos comenzaron a cabalgar en terreno que Shaoran tenia.

Hajaja – Rió Sakura – Veo que el caballo no quiere que lo montes –

Maldito caballo – Grito este

Mientras los jóvenes se divertían en el patio, la madre de el niño, los observaba, junto con Olga.

Creo que el día que volvamos a China va a ser doloroso para ellos – Dijo

Si – Respondió Olga

Pero – Dijo dándose vuelta – No hay nada que se pueda hacer –

La mujer comenzó a alejarse de la ventana, mientras que la mucama seguía mirando a través de esta. Luego se alejo y dejo a los chicos cabalgar en paz.

Ellos, seguían cabalgando, pero el caballo de Shaoran comenzó a ser cada vez más bruto, y estuvo a punto de tirarlo varias veces, pero el ser resistió.

Shaoran, no te vayas a caer que aun esta todo envarado – Dijo Sakura entre risas

Pero seguido de ese comentario, Shaoran cayó. Y ambos comenzaron a reírse, entonces Sakura bajo de Hoshiko, y estiro su brazo, para levantarlo, el vio la acción y recordó el día en l cual se conocieron,

Ese día yo era la envarada – Agrego Sakura mientras lo levantaba

No por mucho – Dijo Shaoran y se agacho, tomo barro y se lo tiro en forma de bola

Al pegarle en la cadera, Sakura grito, e hizo lo mismo. Y comenzó una guerra de barro.

Shaoran, Sakura – Dijo Olga al ir al patio – ¿Pero que es lo que hicieron? Miren como están ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? Rápido vengan, vamos a desayunar –

Olga comenzó a caminar y atrás iban ellos dos, tratando de aguantar la risa, que tenían, por la cara de la mujer. Una cara de enojo que nadie la podría explicar.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Olga llevó a Sakura a bañarse y Shaoran se quedo a platicar con su madre, ella estaba sentada, mientras que el estaba parado en silencio.

Shaoran debes entender, que tarde o temprano la niña se tendrá que ir a su casa –

Pero… -

Debes entender a sus padre, que deben sentir, que su hija desaparezca, ya hace un día que no la ven – Lo interrumpió con un volumen mas alto

Si lo entiendo – Agrego este respetuosamente

Así que después de desayunar, mandare una carroza y volverá a su hogar –

Tan pronto – Grito este, pero al ver la mirada de su madre – Si mama –

Mandare a Olga a preguntar por sus padres, y veré si pude venir a pasar un rato, debes en cuando – Agrego después de observar a su hijo y de haber pensado

_**Espero que el apoyo siga, como estuvo hasta ahora, la verdad estoy muy agradecida por toda la gente que me apoya, desde la que me apoya desde el primer dia, hasta el dia de hoy…**_


	4. Chapter 4 Te

_**Buenas tardes, aquí vengo a dejar mi cuarto Capitulo… Queria agradecerles a KagxInu 4 ever, a Sake22, a Devi Moon, a saku.93 y a helen Maribel, y a esta ultima te queria decir que Azoran tiene 9 años, igual que Sakura **___

Sakura salio afuera, miro la carroza preparada, para ir a su casa, toda arreglada, y volteo, miro a Shaoran, que estaba atrás suyo y luego miro a su madre.

- Adiós, Shaoran – Y lo abrazo

Adiós… - Dijo el joven

Nos vemos otro día – Le dijo Sakura mientras lo soltaba

Sakura subió a la carroza y atrás subió Olga. Al serrar la puerta, Sakura se asomo por la ventana y el se acerco.

¿Qué tal si vuelvo mañana –

Cuando quieras – Respondió Shaoran

La carroza arranco, siendo arrastrada por un hermoso corcel. Sakura partió a su casa con una sonrisa en su casa.

Iban por el bosque y recordó el lugar donde había visto a Shaoran por primera vez, y como lo había conocido.

Llegaron a su casa, donde entro y apenas llego, abrazo a su padre, y cuando iba a abrazar a su hermano, recordó, quien era, su hermano, entonces se acercó a su papa y le dijo:

Conocí a un chico y a su madre, son unas personas muy amables – Luego le sonrió

¿En serio? -

Si – Respondió ella - ¿Puedo volver algún día? -

Claro –

¿Y les caíste bien? – Pregunto su hermano

Si – Respondió sonriente

Que raro, con el moustro que eres –

Cállate – Grito

Sakura corrió hacia Olga y en secreto le dijo que saludara a Shaoran de su parte, y que mañana venga para divertirse un poco. Luego fue a su cuarto y se tiro sobre su cama, se saco sus zapatos y luego se sentó en esta.

Miro desde su ventana y vio su patio, luego se paro y camino hacia esta, la abrió y salio a su pequeño balcón.

Al otro día despertó, y salio al patio con un vestido rojo muy elegante, esperaba a su nuevo amigo, que había llegado, y estaba entrando en palacio. Una vez allí, Shaoran bajo del carruaje y se acerco a ella, luego la abrazo. Caminaron y entraron dentro del hogar, Sakura lo llevó a una habitación, con sillones y muebles, la sala de estar, donde se encontraban su padre y Toya.

Ellos son mi padre y mi hermano – Dijo

Mucho gusto, señor Kinomoto – Dijo este con mucho respeto

Gracias, igualmente – Sonrió

Ya vengo – Dijo Sakura y salio junto a su padre de la habitación

Una vez solos, Toya dijo:

Así que tú eres el chico que viene de China ¿Eh? Sakura no deja de hablar de ti –

Si, supongo – Respondió este

Por como hablaba me esperaba un hombre, no un niño – Agrego

¡¿Qué? – Grito enojado Shaoran

Y menos un chico molesto como tu –

¡Cállate! –

Shaoran vamos – Dijo Sakura la entrar y tomarlo de la mano

El joven su puso rojo, y ella lo saco afuera, al patio. Donde los esperaba una mesa con torta y tasas de te.

Invite a mi amiga, Tomoyo, para tomar el te, ¿Nos acompañas? – Le pregunto

De... de acuerdo – Dijo mientras miraba la mano de la joven y su mano

¡Bien! –

Estaban sentados cuando llego Tomoyo con un hermoso y fino vestido celeste. Se acerco a los chicos y los saludo luego se sentó y le pregunto en a Sakura:

¿Quién es? Sakura –

Es un amigo que conocí, se llama Shaoran Li, es de China –

¿De que ciudad eres? – Pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisita

Soy de Hong Kong –

Tomoyo se levantó y sirvió el te, se sentó y comenzó a tomar.

Vamos cuéntenme mas ¿Dónde se conocieron? – Pregunto Tomoyo mientras sostenía su taza de te

Bueno ya que preguntas – Dijo Sakura

Sakura le contó a Tomoyo, donde se habían conocido y por que, pero Tomoyo recordó que tenia que irse, por que su madre la esperaba, entones se paro y les explico lo sucedido, luego se fue dejándolos solo.

Shaoran ¿Quisieras venir mañana a cenar? –

No... no... no estaría mal –

De acuerdo no vemos mañana – Dijo Sakura

Si –

Joven Shaoran – Dijo Olga que había venido a buscarlo – Vamonos, su madre lo espera –

Shaoran se fue y Sakura se quedo en su casa, esperando que el otro día llegue.

_**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer el capitulo, y queria decirles que me alegra mucho el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora **____** muchisimas gracias a todos**_


	5. Chapter 5 Cena

_**Hola a todos! Perdon por tardar en actualizar, que pena que no hubo tantos comentarios como venian vieniendo, pero gracias Sake22 por seguir apoyandome…**_

Sakura esperaba que su amigo se presentara, mientras esperaba acomodo su vestido rosa, y su hermosa tiara. Luego se sentó en la misma mesita donde la tarde pasada había tenido su tardecita con Tomoyo y con Shaoran.

¿Cuando vendrá? – Se pregunto

Sakura – Grito alguien

Al voltear vio a su padre yendo a buscarla, corriendo.

¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo mientras se paraba

Quiero presentarte a alguien – Dijo este – Ven a dentro –

Papa no tengo tiempo voy a cenar con Shaoran –

De acuerdo pero apenas terminen ven a la cocina – Dijo este

Sakura escucho la puerta y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a esta, se acomodo la tiara y sacudió su vestido, suspiro y abrió. Del otro lado se encontraba el joven con un ramo de flores de Sakura.

Ten – Dijo Shaoran mientras desviaba su miraba, se ponía rojo y le entregaba el ramo

Gracias – Grito esta y las tomo, las óleo – Pasa –

Entraron, y ella lo guío a la misma mesita donde habían merendado. Que estaba toda decorada con platos y copas, con un hermoso mantel blanco y con rositas dibujadas, también, arriba de la mesa, había un par de velas.

Ponte cómodo, ahora traerán la comida – Le dijo

Ambos se sentaron y luego de unos segundos, trajeron deliciosa comida japonesa. Ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras comían, Sakura estornudo.

Deben estar hablando de ti – Dijo Shaoran

Seguro – Rió, luego dijo – Cuéntame de tu vida –

No se ¿Que quieres que te cuente? –

No se… ¿Alguna vez… te enamoraste? – Pregunto mirando hacia abajo

¿Yo?... Eh… No – Respondió rojo - ¿Tu? -

No… Bueno no que yo recuerde… -

Luego quedaron en silencio, ambos comían rápido para disimular la charla. Sakura levanto su mirada hacia el joven, lo observo.

¿No odias que obliguen a la gente a casarse? – Le dijo

Si, aunque no conozco ningún caso en persona –

Si te obligaran ¿Qué harías? –

Creo que nunca perdonaría a quien me obligo – Respondió y luego de pensar – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo mientras la miraba

No por nada – Rió y dio una sonrisita

Oye… Sakura… - Dijo el joven mientras se ponía todo rojo

¿Qué sucede? –

Eh… yo… ¿Cuándo esta el postre? Es que tengo que volver temprano – Dijo rápidamente

Ahh… Si, si, ya lo traigo – Respondió

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a la casa, entro y al abrir la puerta del comedor vio a su padre, su hermano y un chico de su misma edad o poray un poquito más grande.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Sakura

El… Sakura…. – Dijo su padre

Es tu prometido – Dijo su hermano

¡¿Qué? – Grito ella y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

Toya, no le hubieras dicho – Lo regaño su padre

Sakura salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, una vez allí, se encerró, y se puso a llorara en la cama. Pero recordó que Shaoran estaba esperándola, entonces salio a su balconcito.

¡Shaoran! – Grito

El chico que estaba esmerándola, no la escucho y siguió sentado en silencio. Cuando Sakura iba volver a gritar, vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia el chico.

Niño – Dijo Toya

¿Qué quieres? – Dijo enojado por como le había dicho

Sakura no se encuentra bien, debes irte –

¡¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto parándose

Nada que necesites saber, ahora vete -

_**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y por el apoyo de todos ustedes **___


	6. Chapter 6 Huida

_**Hola a todos! Como les va? A mi mas o menos… el colegio no me deja mucho tiempo para hacer mis cosas favoritas **____** Te entiendo Saku.93, el colegio no nos da mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas que nos gusta, pero te agradesco mucho que me hayas dejado un comentario **____** Tambien agradesco a maring y a Devi Moon…**_

_**Este fic va dedicado a Saku.93 y a Devi Moon que me comentan desde mas o menos que empece a plubicar "El verdadero amor nunca se rompe ni termina" Gracias**_

_**En cuanto al prometido de Sakura, bueno no lo dire, pero pronto lo sabran… Aquí se los dejo el capitulo numero 6: **_

Al otro día, Sakura bajo las escaleras con temor a ver a esa persona, bajo cuidadosamente para ver que nadie la vea, mientras se iba. Sin dejar rastro salio afuera, y comenzó a correr, y se metió al bosque.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Shaoran. Una vez allí, toco la puerta, con temor a un rechazo, pero sabía que la casa de Li siempre estaba abierta para ella. Al ver que la puerta no se abría, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, si no la aceptaban ahí, no tendría más que volver, o huir al bosque. Se sentó en el piso y apoyo su cara en sus piernas, hacia fuerza para que las lagrimas no salieran, pero era imposible.

Prometí que no iba a llorar – Dijo para si misma

De repente, la puerta se abrió. La niña se paro lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrar a la persona que mas quería ver.

Shaoran – Dijo con los ojos llorosos

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo preocupado al ver a la chica llorar

Sakura se aguanto el llanto, pero en eso, abrazo a joven niño, y se largo incontroladamente. Shaoran se puso rojo.

¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto – No hay nadie hoy, podemos hablar… -

¿Si? – Dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos

Si… digo… Si quieres… - Dijo mas colorado

Ambos estaban en la sala de estar, sentados en dos sofás diferentes, enfrentados, separados por una mesita de vidrio.

¿Qué sucedió? – Le pregunto Shaoran

Ayer a la noche… vi a la persona con quien… me van a obligarme a… - Dijo con los ojos llorosos

¡Que mala suerte! Con todas las personas del mundo, te tenias que cruzar con esa – Dijo Mirando el techo

Si – Dijo con tono triste

Sakura… - Agrego el niño, lo cual hizo que esta lo mire y se puso rojo – Puedes contar… conmigo… siempre, solo… ven aquí… las puertas siempre… estarán abiertas… para ti –

Shaoran – Dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos – Eres mi mejor amigo, alguien con quien confiar – Sakura fue hacia el sofá en el cual estaba el joven

¿Su… sucede… algo…? - Pregunto ya transpirando de los nervios

Quisiera que me hagas un favor – Dijo acercándosele

¿Cuál? – Pregunto nervioso y desviando la mirada

Quiero quedarme aquí, hasta que mi padre se preocupe tanto que posponga la boda –

Pero… -

Yo se que tu puedes… por favor –

Sakura apoyó lentamente su cabeza en su pecho.

Yo… - Dijo Shaoran mientras se paraba de golpe

¿Qué sucede? –

Nada, solo… voy a fijarme si hay una cama mas –

Shaoran se fue, dejándola sola. Ella sonrió al aire, sabia que su vida cambiaria desde ese momento, definitivamente había escogido al mejor amigo, que se podía haber dado a elegir.

Shaoran revisaba la habitación, hacia la cama, para que su amiga se quede, mientras pensaba:

Solo me toma como su amigo, tendré que ser su amigo… ¿hasta cuando? –

B_**ueno gracias a todos los que llegaron al capitulo 6 y los que llegaran al final, me encantan sus comentarios, ellos me animan a seguir…**_


	7. Chapter 7 El hermoso lugar

_**Bueno, aquí mi septimo capi! Hajajaja, gracias a todos po sus comentarios, de en serio, es un gran apoyo! Gracias, particularmente a Devi Moon, a Saku.93, a SakuraySyaoran, y a**____**Princessmalfoy10 por sus comentarios, y queria agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí…**_

Capitulo 7: El hermoso lugar, en el bosque

Ya era de noche, ambos cenaban en el comedor. Comían enfrentados y en silencio.

Gracias… - Dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba

De nada – Dijo, pero cuando levanto la mirada, la vio sonriendo y su cara se puso toda roja

Apropósito ¿Dónde fue tu madre y tu mucama? –

Fueron a Hong Kong, a arreglar unos asuntos – Respondió

¿Tienes idea de cuando volverán? –

No –

Pero… Shaoran… ¿No te sientes solo? –

No mucho –

Allí termino la conversación, hasta que fueron a acostarse, antes de acostarse, Shaoran saco a Sakura a ver las estrellas por el balcón de su casa.

Son hermosas – Dijo Sakura

Si –

Ambos estaban apoyados en la baranda. Sakura miraba obsesionada las estrellas, pero Shaoran, en cambio, miraba de reojo a la jovencita. Pero de repente miro el cielo ya que la joven dijo:

Mira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo –

Shaoran vio que la niña serró los ojos y tomo aire. La contemplo y la miro delicadamente.

Una vez, Sakura abrió los ojos lo miro y dijo:

¿Lo pediste? –

Eh… si – Dijo el desviando la mirada ya que lo había visto mirándola

¿Qué pediste? –

No lo voy a decir –

Ho… Te diré el mío – Dijo entusiasmada la mujer – Mi deseo seria casarme con… Yukito –

¿YUKITO? – Grito Shaoran - ¿Quién MIERDA ES YUKITO? –

Es un chico amigo de mi hermano – Dijo sonrojada

Ah… - Dijo Shaoran con la mirada baja

¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto preocupada

NO, estoy bien – Dijo rápidamente

Luego de ver las estrellas, se fueron a dormir. Aunque a Shaoran le costo un poco dormir, luego encontró el sueño.

Al otro día, Sakura despertó, con mucha felicidad, al saber que no vería el rostro de esa persona. Bajo a la cocina y al ver que no estaba Shaoran subió a su cuarto, se asomo por la puerta y el niño estaba dormido todo destapado. Entro y con mucho cuidado, para que no se despierte, lo tapo. Bajo y decidió hacerle el desayuno en forma de agradecimiento.

Shaoran despertó, bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor, allí estaba ella, parada junto al desayuno.

Buenos días – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

¿Qué es esto? – Dijo

Tu desayuno –

Shaoran se sentó y comenzó a comer, Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Te gusto? – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

Si – Dijo el chico mirándola, y poniéndose rojo

Que bueno –

Ya era la tarde, y ambos se habían divertido muchísimo. Pero ya habían cabalgado y jugado juegos como el ajedrez, y ya se les habían acabado las cosas, de repente Shaoran tuvo una idea:

Sakura ¿Quieres divertirte? –

Claro – Respondió la joven

Sígueme – Dijo

Shaoran llevo a Sakura hacia un "pantano" no tanto como un pantano, pero no se como describirlo, en el medio del bosque, y llevaba una bolsa con cosas.

¿Es necesario pasar por aquí? Hay mucho barro, agua y estas hojas cortan - Le reprochó Sakura

Lo siento no conozco otro camino – Le respondió Shaoran

Si no era muy cuidadoso donde pisabas, te hundías en el barro, y te mojabas todo. También cuidado con las hojas de esas plantas, que cortaban.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar, pero al voltear vio que Sakura no lo seguía, entonces volvió marcha atrás y dijo:

¿No vienes? –

Es que… - Respondió la chica algo insegura

¡Vamos! – Dijo y con un poco de vergüenza estiro su mano

De acuerdo – Dijo y lo tomo de la mano

Shaoran se puso rojo y comenzaron a caminar juntos, el la guiaba, y ella contenta y segura seguía sus pasos. De repente el tronco por el cual estaba pasando Sakura se rompió. Ella grito, pero el joven hizo fuerza y evito que se caiga.

Gracias – Dijo la joven

No hay de que – Respondió

Después de cruzar ese horroroso lugar, treparon una mini montañita de barro, y al mirara del otro lado, vieron un hermoso lago, con pasto alrededor, flores y árboles de cerezos.

¡Qué hermoso lugar! – Exclamo Sakura

Por eso te traje –

¿Eh? – Pregunto mirándolo

Te… traje para… que lo veas… y opines… - Dijo nervioso

Ahh… - Dijo ella mirando el lugar – Bueno, mi opinión es que es un hermoso lugar –

_**Ojala les aya gustado este capitulo, es uno de mis preferidos, hajaja, bueno nos leemos, hasta pronto**_


	8. Chapter 8 Sorpresa

_**Bueno he aquí el siguiente capitulo de mi fic **____**… Queria agradecerle a Devi Moon, Saku.93, Princessmalfoy10, Sake22, y a KagxInu 4 ever… Ojala les siga gustando mi fic, y se lo dedico a todos ustedes… Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí **___

Me encanta – Dijo Sakura

Es agua es verde como tu ojos – Dijo sin pensarlo

¿En serio? – Pregunto Sakura muy entusiasmada y mirándolo

No… digo si… - Dijo todo colorado

¡Que lindo eres! –

Esas palabras, hicieron que Shaoran se ruborizara. Sakura miro, nuevamente el rió, y una duda le entro en mente.

Sakura: _¿Nos meteremos o solo me trajo aquí para mostrarme el lugar? Pero si nos metemos… ¿Con que ropa?_

Sakura… - Dijo como pudo - ¿Quieres meterte? –

Claro – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero… ¿Con que ropa? – Pregunto con un dedo en su boca

Con la que tienes puesta, traje muda de ropa – Dijo y apunto su bolsa

De acuerdo –

Sakura: _Que pena, me mojare este vestido tan lindo y elegante, pero me divertiré mucho junto a Shaoran…_

Shaoran corrió, y se tiro, salpicando todo. Sakura se alejo del rió.

Ven, vamos – La alentó Shaoran, para que se tire

No se – Dijo ella - ¿Esta fría? –

Vamos – Dijo el saliendo del agua empapado

Shaoran se le acerco a Sakura, luego ella lo miro, le toco el brazo. Luego dijo:

De acuerdo me tirare, pero con una condición –

¿Condición? – Pregunto Shaoran

Shaoran: _A ver sabido que tenia que hacer esto, no aceptaba, desde el principio… _

Sakura y Shaoran estaban tomados de la mano, a unos metritos del rió, cuando, ella dio la orden, ambos corrieron y cayeron juntos.

Cuando sacaron la cabeza de abajo del agua, se miraron, y la joven sonrió, a lo cual Shaoran se sonrojo un montón.

Sakura… - Dijo

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto

Quería decirte… -

¿Si? – Dijo ella, y vio que el chico se puso rojo y se acercaba mas a ella

Shaoran: _¿Porque aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? _

Sakura: _Mi corazón late, muy fuerte, pero… Shaoran es mi amigo, entonces por que esto… _

Quería decirte… que… el agua no esta tan fría – Dijo y miro a otro lado

Si es cierto – Dijo ella

Ambos, se salpicaron, se tiraron varias veces, y nadaron, el resto del día. Pero en un momento, Sakura salio y se sentó en el pasto.

¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Shaoran, mientras salía

Solo que tengo frío –

Shaoran se sentó a uno centímetros de ella. Luego se paro y tomo el bocito que tenia, y metió la mano ahí. Luego de un rato de revolver un poco saco un vestido de cuero.

Ten – Dijo mientras se acercaba y se lo daba

Gracias – Dijo mientras se paraba – Pero… - Dijo Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados - ¿Dónde debo cambiarme? –

… - Shaoran observo el perímetro – Nose… por ahí –

¡¿Qué? – Grito ella

Lo siento, no pensé – Agrego

No… no importa –

Cambiate diestras de esos árboles, yo iré del otro lado – Agrego algo rojo

Si –

Sakura se fue de un lado, y Shaoran del otro. Sakura se saco el vestido mojado y se puso ese vestido, era de cuero, corto arriba de la rodilla y tenia mangas muy cortas.

Por otro lado, Shaoran, se puso un pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca.

Ambo salieron, de atrás de los árboles, se miraron.

Y… ¿Ahora? – Pregunto Sakura

Bueno… como ya casi anochece… te quería mostrar algo –

Shaoran llevo a Sakura a una montaña, donde contemplaron el atardecer, con mucho gusto. Luego de eso, ambos volvieron a la casa de Shaoran, donde tomaron una sopa, y luego se sentaron a hablar:

Gracias, por este día inolvidable – Dijo Sakura

No es para tanto –

¡Claro, que si! Fue muy divertido –

¿Por qué no vuelves? Solo por eso, no vas a volver ¿Verdad? –

No, es que si vuelvo, me obligaran a casarme –

¿No eres muy chica? – Pregunto el joven

No… yo se como empieza, primero te lo presentan, luego pretenden que te hagas amigo, cuando eres mas grande que te comprometas, y luego la boda -

No lo se – Shaoran miro a Sakura, mientras ella miraba la mesa – Sakura… - Entonces ella lo miro - Te quería decir… que yo… -

De repente se escucho el timbre, ambos reaccionaron muy mal. Se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta.

Shaoran, pueden ser mi padre, o mi hermano… o alguien que venga a buscarme –

Si lo se, es lo que temo – Dijo con la mano en el picaporte – Será mejor que te escondas – Susurro

Si – Dijo ella mientras se escondía tras una pared

Shaoran abrió la puerta, y miro a ver quien era.

¡¿Tu? – Dijo

Hola, Shaoran – Dijo la chica

Tu eres, la niña que estuvo la ves que fui a la casa de Sakura –

Me llamo Tomoyo – Dijo la jovencita

Si ella – Dijo el en voz baja, como recordando

Quiero hacerte una pregunta – Dijo Tomoyo - ¿Sabes donde esta Sakura? –

No, ¿Por qué viniste a esta hora a preguntarme esto? –

Por que es la única hora que puedo salir de mi casa sin que nadie me vea irme –

¿O sea, que buscas a Sakura en secreto? –

Si, si ella se escapo, que estoy muy segura que fue así, no creo que nadie quiera, que la vea – Le explico

Bueno, pierdes tu tiempo, aquí no se encuentra –

Vamos, no me engañen, los vi en el rió, se que esta aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa

¡¿Qué? – Exclamo Shaoran

Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura saliendo de su escondite – Tu… viniste a buscarme sola… Gracias – Dijo mientras la abrazaba

Sakura, nunca querría que te descubran si tu no deseas eso –

Pero… ¿Cómo volverás? –

No lo se – Dijo la joven – No importa –

Pero… Tomoyo… no puedo dejar que salgas sola –

No importa, puede quedarse – Dijo el joven muy rápido

¿En serio? – Pregunto Sakura y lo miro

Si – Dijo este

Gracias – Salto Sakura y lo abrazo

No hay por que – Dijo todo rojo

Muchas Gracias – Le sonrió Tomoyo

Luego Tomoyo los contempló por un rato.

Tomoyo: _Mmm… Aquí hay algo raro… ¿Será posible que?..._

_**BUENO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y OJALA COMENTEN… **_

_**Como veran en este capi aparecio Tomoyo, nuevamente**_


	9. Chapter 9 Tomoyo descubre una verdad

_**Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con mi noveno capitulo de Sakura Card Captor, para ustedes, primero lo primero, perdon po tardar tanto en actualizar, lo habria hecho ayer, pero tube que ir a un recital muy tarde, lo segundo es que agradesco sus comentarios, a Saku.93 le pido disculpas por tardar, mas que nadie, a Devi Moon le queria pedir perdon por no arreglar mi prblema que tengo, Princessmalfoy10 por seguir apoyandome, a Sake22 que espere un poquito que pronto sucedera, a darck Sharoan por su comentarios y por seguir animandome, a por alentarme, y a KagxInu 4 ever, por su comentario…**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a Devi Moon, y a KagxInu 4 ever, por alentarme desde el primer capitulo, (Igualmente aprecio a todos ustedes, gracas por todo)….**_

Al otro día, era un día nublado, era como aquel día, en el cual ellos se conocieron, Shaoran se encontraba en la cocina mirando por la ventana, observaba el lugar donde se había conocido, y pensaba en ese día. De repente escucho que alguien se le acercaba de atrás, volteo y vio a Tomoyo.

Shaoran… - Dijo esta - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

¿Qué clase de pregunta? –

¿Quería saber si… si… te gusta Sakura? –

¡¿Qué? ¿POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO? – Grito todo rojo

… - Tomoyo lo miro

¿Acaso es muy obvio? – Pregunto con la cabeza gacha

Si – Respondió con una sonrisa – Pero Sakura es muy despistada no se dará cuenta a menos que se lo digas -

Ya veo – Dijo

¿De que hablan? – Pregunto Sakura que se había despertado y había bajado

NADA – Grito el chico

Ahh… -

Luego del desayuno, fueron al mismo lugar de ayer. Donde estuvieron toda la tarde, comieron comida y jugaron todo el día… Sin embargo como ya era de noche, decidieron volver a su casa para no resfriarse, ya que el cielo se ponía negro, se avecinaba una tormenta.

¡Corre Sakura! Si no, nos mojaremos mas – Dijo Tomoyo algo mojada

Si – Grito esta

Los tres llegaron a la casa, una vez allí se vistieron, y se pusieron a platicar.

Fue muy gracioso cuando te patinaste – Rió Sakura mientras miraba a Shaoran

Si – Dijo él rojo

Voy al baño – Dijo Sakura

De acuerdo, Sakura – Agrego Tomoyo con una sonrisa y cuando vio que no estaba en el perímetro - ¿Se lo dirás? –

¿Qué? No – Dijo lo mas rápido que pudo

¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Tomoyo

No le voy a decir eso, a ella… - Bajo su mirada, su voy se puso algo fría junto con su mirada – … le gusta otra persona –

Si lo se, Yukito ¿Verdad? –

Si… -

Debes decirle lo que sientes, después de todo te gusta ¿No? – Dijo Tomoyo

¿Quién? – Pregunto Sakura – Shaoran ¿Quién te gusta? –

Nad… -

Una chica – Lo interrumpió Tomoyo

¿En serio? ¿Y le vas a decir la verdad? – Pregunto Sakura con entusiasmo

No lo se –

Cuenta conmigo, siempre… - Le sonrió Sakura – Si quieres te ayudo –

Si… - Dijo Shaoran, la contemplo por unos segundos

¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Sakura

Sakura… - La llamo Shaoran – Te quería decir algo… -

¿A mi? ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto intrigada

Quería decir te… que tu... tu… -

Pero el timbre sonó nuevamente.

Shaoran: _¿Otra vez? No puede ser… Ya es la segunda vez que el timbre me interrumpe cada vez que le quiero decir lo que siento a Sakura_

Shaoran se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez allí, sin impórtale nada, solo pensaba en Sakura… Sabía que no podía decirle, pero quería decirle.

Shaoran: _Si tuviera más valor, ya se lo hubiera dicho desde el primer día en que… pero… yo… ella no me ama, ella ama a ese Yukito ¿Qué puedo hacer? _

Shaoran abrió la puerta, luego miro.

-¿Quién…? – Pero la persona le tapo la boca

_**Gracias por leer, y espero que hayan comentarios, La verdad en el capitulo anterior, hubieron mucho comentarios, eso me encanto **____** Ojala que en este halla mucho tambien, y perdon, me quedo algo corto, el proximo sera mas largo…**_


	10. Chapter 10 Sentimientos

_**Hola nuevamente, perdon por tardar tanto, la verdad me siento muy mal por la tardanza, ojala me disculpen pero al fin vuelvo con este fic! Quiero agradecerles a , a KagxInu 4 ever, a Saku.93, a Devi Moon y a Anais-Lovely-Angel por sus cmentarios**_

Shaoran: _¿Quién demonios es esta persona? Ya se, tratare de verle la cara… El es…El es el hermano de Sakura_

Oye mocoso, ¿Has visto a mi hermanito? – Dijo mientras le destapaba la boca

No, aquí no esta –

¿Seguro? Tengo claro que se esconde aquí –

No – Dijo el

Escúchame… - De repente algo lo paro

Toya: _Esa es su voz, si, estoy seguro, esta aquí_

Toya soltó al chico, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, siguiendo la dulce voz de su hermana pequeña. Al llegar a la sala de estar, la vio ahí, sentada en un sofá.

¡Sakura! – Grito

¿Hermano? – Dijo sorprendida y confundida a la vez

¿Qué haces aquí? –

No ¿Qué haces en la casa de este mocoso? –

Es que… -

Vamos, hay que ir a casa, papa debe decirte algo – Y se le empezó a acercar

No – Grito y se escondió detrás de Tomoyo que estaba parada, mirando la discusión de hermanos

Papa dijo que te llevara, así que… -

No me interesa – Lo interrumpió – Yo no quiero irme ahí, para que, para que me obliguen a hacer eso tan horrible, a ti no te obligan por que eres hombre, tu escoges, escucha, ¿No has pensado en los sentimientos de esas chicas que escoges? –

Se ve que ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza – Dijo su hermano con la cabeza baja - ¿No has pensado en cuan preocupados nos tenias? – Y subió la mirada

Yo… - Dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos – No pienso volver… -

Sakura salio corriendo hacia la entrada donde Shaoran estaba asomado mirando la discusión. Luego lo tomo de la mano, y salio corriendo junto a el.

Necesito tu ayuda - Dijo – Sabes montar un caballo, necesito por favor que me… -

Yo te llevare - Dijo el joven sonrojado mientras miraba la mano de la joven y la suya

Sakura paro de correr y miro al chico. Luego le beso la mejilla, lo cual este reacciono poniéndose más rojo aun.

Gracias – Dijo

No hay por… -

Pero Sakura comenzó a correr, y el, corría arrastrado por la joven. Luego de llegar al establo, vieron que los caballo, no estaban listo.

Maldición, no puedo montarlos así – Dijo Shaoran

No importa – Dijo ella – Vamos al bosque, allí no nos encontraran –

Corrieron, todavía de la mano y entraron al bosque, donde corrieron, pero en un momento Shaoran paro.

Por aquí – Murmuro

¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida

Ven – Y tiro de su mano

La llevo a una cueva, el entro y saco su espada.

No se sabe lo que puede legar a haber en este lugar – Dijo

Luego siguieron corriendo, pero cuando Shaoran jalo del brazo de Sakura, ella no se movía, volteo y la vio parada con la mirada baja.

Es… es verdad – Dijo con tristeza – Yo no pensé si mi padre y mi hermano, estaban preocupados por mi – Dijo con los ojos llorosos – Fui una tonta –

No fuiste ninguna tonta, solo querías… - Paro por que vio una lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

Yo… nose… que hacer – Dijo mientras mas lagrimas caían, luego el la abrazo y Sakura apoyo su cara en su pecho

No quiero que llores… - Dijo con un tono algo molesto, ella se sorprendió y subió la mirada

Shaoran… - Murmuró

Por que si tu lloras, todos lo que te rodean se pondrán así… Escúchame… Si tanto extrañas a tu padre, ve y dile la verdad, dile tus sentimientos y dile que no te quieres casar con ese chico –

Shaoran… - Dijo Sakura – Gracias… -

¡Sakura! – Se escucho de entre los árboles para luego salir Toya

Hermano – Dijo entre llantos

¿Qué hace con esa espada? – Pero Sakura lo abrazo - ¿Qué…? –

Lo siento –

Bien volvamos a casa –

Al otro día en la casa de Sakura, los tres niños, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran, se disculparon por lo que había hecho.

Bien hija, lo que te quería decir es el nombre de tu prometido… -

Papa no quiero arruinar todo pero no me quiero casar con esa persona, te pido que como escucharías a mama, me escuches a mi – Dijo la niña dando un paso al frente

Sakura… - Dijo su padre – Lo siento… el es Eriol Hiiragizawa –

De tras salio, le persona nombrada.

¡PAPA! – Grito Toya – Su nuestra madre estaría acá, no te dejaría hacer eso, por eso yo no te dejare –

Toya… - Luego pensó por unos segundos - … Sabes que tiene razón… no voy a hacerle esto a mi única hija – Lego volteo hacia la familia extranjera – Disculpen, familia Hiiragizawa, pueden volver a Inglaterra – Exclamo con mucha disciplina

No hay problema, después de todo, ya sabia que no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo deseado – Murmuro Eriol

Gracias – Salto de la alegría Sakura, luego volteo y abrazo a sus dos amigos – A ustedes dos también – Luego miro a su hermano con una sonrisa, y vio que al lado de este estaba Yukito – Yukito – Murmuro

Luego todos salieron a tomar un descanso, después de lo que había pasado. Yukito, Toya, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se encontraban n el patio, caminado. Sakura se paro delante de Yukito.

Yukito… - Dijo algo sonrojada – Yo… te quería decir… que… te quiero mas que a otra persona –

Todos se quedaron helados ante la declaración de la muchacha. Shaoran bajo su mirada con tristeza.

Shaoran: _Supongo que era lo mejor para ella_

Sakura… - Murmuro Yukito, luego la tomo de los hombros – No puedo cambiar tus sentimientos, pero no crees que soy muy grande, además, yo se cual es tu sentimiento por mi, no es como un amor, sino, es mas como por un familiar –

¿Familiar? – Dijo Sakura

Si, me quieres como quieres a tu padre o a tu hermano –

El resto solo escuchaba, la charla de los dos.

Entiendo, ahora que lo dices, es verdad – Dijo pensativa

Vez, ahora discúlpame – Yukito se fue

Yo iré con el – Dijo Toya

Sakura… - Dijo Tomoyo – Lo siento mucho –

No pasa nada, era la verdad – Acoto Sakura

Te felicito – Dijo Shaoran

¿Eh? – Exclamaron las dos

Fuiste muy valiente al decirle la verdad, aunque no escuchaste lo que querías que te diga – Le explico

Gracias… -

Bueno yo me voy – Dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona

¡¿QUE? ¡¿A DONDE? –Grito el joven

No se – Respondió esta

El sol se estaba escondiendo. Tomoyo corrió y se metió atrás de un árbol, luego se subió al árbol, y espió a los dos chicos…

Tomoyo: _A ver si yo no estoy… poray Shaoran le diga lo que siente a Sakura… _

_**Gracias a todos lo que llegaron hasta aquí, y el proximo capitulo prometo subirlo con mas anticipación **_


	11. Chapter 11 Los verdaderon sentimientos

_**Hola! Tengo una noticia para ustedes**____**, es mi ultimo capitulo…. ¡LOS AGARRE CON LA SORPRESA!... Aja… Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, jaja, pero si es verdad, queria decirles a todos ustedes, algo, gracias por compartir este fic conmigo, se los agradesco mucho, pase unos fantasticos momentos escribiendolo, y supongo que ustedes leyendolo, espero que algun dia, por esas cosas de la vida, nos volvamos a encontrar aquí o en otras paginas… Hoy quiero agradecerles a todos, lo que leyeron sin comentar, los que comentaros y me dieron animos, y los que se animaron a leer pero luego dejaron, gracias… SE LOS DEDICO A TODOS USTEDES QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ…**_

Capitulo 11: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura y Shaoran

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en el atardecer, solo sin nadie mas ahí, va… por lo menos sin nadie quien ellos vean, ya que Tomoyo, se encontraba espiando desde un árbol.

Sakura… - Dijo Shaoran – Yo quería decirte… -

Ahora recuerdo… tu siempre querías decirme algo, pero siempre alguien interrumpía –

Si bueno… -

¿Qué querías? – Pregunto con un tono muy dulce

Yo… yo… - Shaoran se puso muy rojo – Nada, solo te quería decirte que tengas cuidado ya que tu hermano te buscaba, pero ya… ya es tarde –

No importa, la intención estuvo – Dijo sonriente

Shaoran: _¿Por qué no puedo? Algo en mi no me deja… _

Tomoyo: _¿Por qué no se lo habrá dicho? ERA EL MOMENTO PERFECTO… pero si el no lo aprovecho… que pena_

Miren – Dijo Sakura apuntando la ventana de su casa – La comida esta lista –

Sakura se fue corriendo, Tomoyo bajo del árbol y se le acercó al joven.

Si querías un buen momento, ese era – Le dijo

Luego Tomoyo se fue, dejando a Shaoran solo, luego de unos minutos de pensar, comenzó a caminar, entro a la casa y se dirigió al comedor, donde comió, en silencio.

Y así como comió se fue a dormir, como Sakura no quería que se vaya a esa hora, se quedo en el hogar Kinomoto.

Esa noche salio afuera, tenia que pensar en la oscuridad y en la naturaleza, subió a una montaña que se hallaba cerca, no muy alta, aunque era la mas alta de la zona, no era muy alta. Se recostó en el pasto miro la luna, estaba grande y amarilla, rara vez la veía así, de repente, sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado, miro y vio a Sakura, se incorporo y se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Sakura sin ni siquiera mirarlo, miraba fijamente la luna

Nada, solo pienso –

Te note raro – Dijo Sakura

Pensaba – Y bajo su mirada

… - Sakura lo miro – Veo… -

Linda luna ¿No? – Pregunto el joven, para cambiar de tema

Si – Le sonrió – Es hermosa –

Los chicos contemplaron la luna, en silencio miraban esa hermosa bola amarilla, y ambos pensaban.

Tomoyo había ido tras Sakura y al encontrarse con esta escena se escondió tras los arbustos.

Tomoyo: _¡Que lindo! Me encanta esta escena… ¡Ojala existiera un aparato para guardar videos donde luego podríamos verlos, estaría buenísimo...!_

Estuvieron allí, un par de minutos, de repente la luna comenzó a hacerse menos brillante, a causa del sol.

¡Mira Shaoran un hermoso amanecer! – Grito Sakura entusiasmada

Si – Agrego este

Nunca había visto uno, desde que mi madre murió – Dijo mientras bajaba la miraba

Sakura… - Murmuro al chico que la veía

No te preocupes, no voy a llorar – Le sonrió, pero vio que el se la quedo mirando - ¿Qué sucede? –

Nada – Dijo colorado y cambio la dirección de su mirada, luego se paro rápidamente – Sakura… -

¿Si? – Dijo ella levantando la mirada

Sakura… - Y la tomo de la mano, tiro de ella, levantándola – Yo… yo… quería decirte… yo… quería decir… que… me gustas –

¿Qué? – Sakura quedo muda salvo por esa expresión

Si – Dijo el y bajo la mirada – Es la verdad, la verdad es que no cambiaria a nadie, por ti, tu eres la persona especial que tanto quiero –

Yo… - Dijo Sakura

No me interesa si no opinas lo mismo que yo de ti, pero… - Shaoran soltó a la joven y se dio vuelta, Sakura se toco la mano, que el joven había sostenido hace unos segundos

Sakura: _¿Qué es esto que siento? No es lo mismo que lo que sentía con Yukito, es verdad_

Shaoran – Dijo Sakura – La verdad es que cuando te vi, me gustaste mucho, pero a medida en que nos conocimos, te tome como un amigo, mi mejor amigo no me puede gustar, pero… -

Lo entiendo… -

Sakura tomo a Shaoran de los hombros y lo dio vuelta, luego tomo sus dos manos y beso su mejilla.

Pero… no me importa lo que haya dicho, tu también me gustas y también, eres la persona que mas quiero en mi vida, Shaoran eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida – Luego lo abrazo

¡Si! – Se escucho entre los arbustos

Ambos voltearon, a ver. Y vieron a Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

¡Perdón! ¿Los interrumpí? - Dijo Tomoyo, a lo que Sakura rió y Shaoran se puso rojo – Pero por favor, prosigan con lo que supongo, que iban a hacer –

Sakura miro a Azoran, este muy rojo, lo tomo de las mejillas y luego mientras sus vistas se chocaban, lo beso.

Desde ese día, Shaoran y Sakura fueron mejores amigos, pero no solo eso, también fueron amigovios, hasta que tuvieron edad para ser novios, comprometerse y casarse… Que finalmente, ambos vivieron felices para siempre… aunque a su hermano, Toya no le agradara el marido de su hermanita, siempre tuvieron peleas, pero Sakura aprendió a vivir con ellos, ya que no era tanto tiempo, Vivian un año en Hong Kong, un año en Japon, para así hacer feliz a todos…

Luego tubieron a su primer hija, llamada Sayumi, de nacionalidad japonesa, y un nene llamado Raiko, de nacionalidad China….

¿Y que fue de Tomoyo? Bueno se sabe, de que estuvo viendo formas di inventar una maquina, llamada cámara de video…

¿Y de Erial?... ¿Aquien le importa? Tal vez se cruzo con Tomoyo, se dice que se los ha visto juntos, aunque no se confirma.

FIN

_**Como dije antes, gracias por todo, y espero, que por esas cosas raras de la vida, no volvamos a enontrar… Recuerden, que siempre hay una oportunidad en la vida para todo, hasta para el amor (Para el amor hay muchas, y nunca se acaban) En fin, los dejo en paz, gracias a todos, un beso… Los quiero **___


End file.
